Black Midnight
by Euphoric Happenings
Summary: HPYYH Kurama retreived Sirius Black when he fell into the Makai, but what will happen when the gang has to bring Sirius back to Hogwarts, and protect the student body. And who is this mysterious demon controlling Voldemort?
1. Rescuing Black

Hey! Just thought of this story idea!!! Hope you like it!!!

---------------------------

Proluge

---------------------------

_I've been stranded out here for days, battling these creatures- no, monsters. I have no idea where I am, only that I can't go on much longer._

A man stumbled through the thick foliage of the demon world, fending off demons with spells from a wand.

_I need to get out of here, but the creatures... they keep attacking me._

A demon came up to the man from behind and smacked him on the head. The last thing he saw or before he lost conscious was the crack of a whip, the demons screamed as they fell down dead, and a figure loomed over him.

---------------------------

Kurama walked into Koenma's office with grace, even while carrying the man over his shoulder. "I found Sirius Black, Koenma."

"Good. Please tell the others to come to my office. Tell them I have another mission for them. An all-expenses paid tuition to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll take care of Black. "

Kurama looked a bit puzzled, but nodded his head and left.

---------------------------

There!!! Hope you like it so far. I know this is really, REALLY short, but the other chapters will be longer. Please review!!!


	2. Finding out, getting there

-----------------

Chapter 1

-----------------

Yusuke leaned on the wall in Koenma's office, bored. "Can you tell us what's going on now?"

"Fine, fine." Koenma said. "Have any of you ever heard if witches and wizards?"

"You mean the ones with pointy hats?" Kuwabara said.

"Yes. Well, I have a mission for you involving them. You are to pose as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry protecting the student body and one boy. You will also be aiding in the defeat of a dark wizard named Voldemort."

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but how does this have anything to do with us?" Yusuke said.

"Well, a few days ago, a wizard named Sirius Black fell into the Makai. You will be bringing him back to the wizarding world." Koenma said. "Also, we believe that Voldemort is being controlled by a demon."

"So you want us to go to this school, bring some guy back there, and kick some demon's butt?" Yusuke said.

"Basically, yes. You will be going to the school as exchange students. If anyone asks, you are four normal sixteen-year-old students who know nothing of the Makai or demons, except that they are untrue legends." Koenma said.

"But what am I going to tell mother?" Kurama said.

"Tell her that you are going to an exclusive private school." Koenma said. "You leave for England in a week."

--------------------One Week Later------------------------

Shiori stood with Kurama at the airport. "Shuichi, I'll miss you."

"I will too, mother. I'll write every week."

"Come on, K-Shuichi! We have to go!" Koenma said. He was just about to board the plane in teenager form.

"All right! I'm coming!" Kurama said, hugging his mother once more before running to Koenma and boarding the plane.

-------------------Three Hours later-----------------------

"So, pacifier breath, tell me again why you couldn't just open a portal to the Makai in England or something." Yusuke said.

"Hey, be lucky you're not all flying on Botan's oar there."

Yusuke's face turned a shade of green at the thought of it.

-----------------Many Hours Later-------------------------

Hiei got off the plane in back of the others looking extremely angry and slightly green. "That was not harmless!" he shouted for about the millionth time.

"It was just some slight turbulance, Hiei. There was no need to try to strangle Kuwabara." Kurama replied, watching the paper-thin vines that were holding Hiei's hands together.

"There's always a reason to strangle Kuwabara!" Yusuke said, a little jittery after drinking about twenty cups of coffee.

"Yusuke, remind me to never let you drink." Kurama said.

"So, how are you?" Koenma asked Sirius Black.

"Well, could you go over everything that happened since I woke up again? You lost me explaining it on that plane." He said.

Koenma sighed, then, once again, started telling Sirius Black exactly where and why he was.

"Ok. You fell into a portal to the Makai, or demon world. You were attacked by many lower class demons, and almost didn't make it out of there. Kurama comes around in the nick of time and brings you to the Reikai, or spirit world. At this point, you had fainted. When you woke up, I explained your situation to you... twice. Then we went to the ningenkai, or human world, and boarded an airplane, where we flew for... a long time. Your mission is to help the members of the team out in their search for any demons there. Hiei's Jagan will keep you invisible to everyone else when we get there, but it doesn't make you intangeble, so watch out. People can also hear you. I want you to stay with Kurama, in case the others get split up into houses." Koenma said.

"What if someone sees me?" Black asked.

"Well, we're hoping that your innocence has been proved. If not, tough luck." Koenma replied as he handed Kurama some instructions. "Kurama, these are your instruction. I don't know if they know anything about demons, but stay low."

"Um... Koenma-sama?" Kurama said. "These items- we need money to buy them."

"Oh, right." Koenma said, pulling out a tiny bag. "This should be enough. It's an artifact called the Bag of llusions. It holds an infinite amount of items, and the wizards will just think that there's a charm on it."

Kuwabara took the bag in one hand, but it dropped to the floor, his hands still wrapped around it, when Koenma let go.

"God! This thing is HEAVY!!!" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah... That's al the coins in there." Koenma said as Kuwabara struggled to pick it up. Eventually, Hiei just grabbed it, picking it up easily as he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'pathetic'.

-----------------


	3. The Hidden Alley

Review Answers:

Tbiris

I know! I just had to add that part!!!

Icy Tears

I know! My school starts around Thursday of next week, so it's type, type, type until then! And this is probably one of my favorite stories to write! It's right at the top with Spell of the Future and Shadow Fox!

Minakara

Thanks!!!

Shigatsu87

Thanks! I might add some hints, but I'm horrible at writing romance, mainly the reason why I haven't done the re-write of Dirty Little Secret yet...

Magus Black

Well... think about reading it at least!

Kina-Chan

- Well, Sirius does 'see' Harry... Thanks!!!

HieiKuramaGirl

Thanks! That was my favorite part of the chapter too! And it's not only coins, as you will soon find out... Can you imagine Yusuke getting high on coffee?

Kat's sis

Thanks! Oh, and thanks for the info... Let's see... if it takes that long from England, and it takes about twenty hours to get from Australia to Massachusetts, that makes the flight from Massachusetts... a long way...(I wanna go to Japan!!!)

Sapphire Angel

Thanks! I'm pretty sure I made some grammatical errors in this chapter... and this one's longer...

Vannen Shantel

Thanks! I suck at romance, so it'll be no romance, except for maybe Yusuke making fun of Hiei and Kurama and such...

Anya Observian

Thanks! Can I have a cookie? Or anything that has to so with Kurama? (I'm snuggling grass right now)

RBMIfan

Thanks... You'll see what houses they get into soon...

Thanks!!!

Chronicles Bailey

- I know!!!

In this Chapter: Yusuke and his anger management problems!!!(If I get anything wrong, please correct me... Even if this is my story, I've only seen up to the very first few episodes of Chapter Black...

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------

"Now that we all have the translation charms in place, let's go." Kurama said.

Hiei, still carrying the bag of illusions, walked behind Kurama. Sirius Black Walked behind Hiei, and Yusuke and Kuwabara walked behind Black, and for about the millionth time, Yusuke asked, "Are we there yet?"

Kurama sighed in frustration. "No! We are not there! I'll tell you when we're there, but we're not there right- oh, look. We're there." He said as they stopped in front of a shabby old building with a sign that said, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

They walked in, and Yusuke rushed to the bartender, grabbing the bag of illusions from Hiei. "Give me the strongest thing you've got." He said.

"Yusuke, do you really think that would be wise?" Kurama said, remembering how Yusuke had only just gotten over the coffee he had had on the plane. The bartender looked at Yusuke suspiciously.

"You can't be old enough to drink. Why, you're just a kid." He said as Kurama visibly winced. This was not going to be pretty.

Yusuke glared at the bartender as the tattoos of his Toujin form began appearing and his hair grew. Energy crackled around him as Kurama, Kuwabara and Black slowly began to back up away from Yusuke. "What were you saying, human?" Yusuke spat.

"Uh. here! This one's on the house!" The bartender said, handing Yusuke a drink. The tattoos faded as Yusuke's hair began to shrink to it's normal size. He began to drink.

"Never upset a war lord." Kurama muttered to the bartender as they made their way outside. They closed the door behind them, looking curiously at the brick wall in front of them.

"Black, do you have any ideas?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. Do you think I could stop being invisible if I told you?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, if you transform into your dog form and act like an animal, then you can." Black immediately transformed into a shaggy black dog and tapped out a pattern on the brick wall with his paws. The tantai and Black walked forward into Diagon Alley, which lay before them.

"Is this cool or is this cool?" Kuwabara said.

"We have to go to the bank." Kurama said, reading Koenma's note. "Does anyone see the bank? It's called Gringotts."

Hiei looked up from where they were standing. A huge, white, marble building stood there with the words 'Gringotts' on it. About five minutes later, He got bored. "It's right in front of us." He replied as Kurama glared at him.

They entered the building. Yusuke took one look at the goblins around the bank and completely lost it. Beginning to transform into his demon form, he fired his spirit gun at random points in the bank, causing mass chaos. "Die, demons! Die!"

"Yusuke?" Kurama said as he rubbed his temple. "YUSUKE!" He yelled. Yusuke stopped what he was doing and looked at Kurama. "Yusuke, they're just goblins. Now get out of that form so we can get out of here." He said as Yusuke transformed back into his human form, looking at the damage his spirit gun caused.

Ignoring the smoldering walls, Kurama stepped up to a booth. "I'd like to open an account for a friend." He said.

The goblin looked at him. "Name?" he asked.

"Koenma." Kurama replied calmly.

"Deposit?" the goblin asked. Kurama took the bag of illusions from Hiei and began dumping jewels, gold, coins, kooromi tear gems, and other valuable items out of the bag. About five minutes later, Yusuke was leaning against the wall yawning, and even Hiei was tapping his foot impatiently. The bag was not showing any signs of emptying, so Kurama just stopped, and for the first time noticed the six or seven foot mound of valuables.

"Keep half of it as it is, and turn the rest into wizard money. Then evenly distribute one tenth of it into fifths." Kurama said as about twenty goblins came up, each holding a wheelbarrow, and scooped all the valuables up.

Kuwabara was staring at all the valuables. "Whoa, how'd we get that much stuff?" He asked. Yusuke shrugged.

"Kurama donated some of his treasures, I donated some of mine, and Koenma took some from his vault." He said simply, taking the bag of illusions and sticking it in his pocket.

A few minutes later the five left, each carrying a bag budging with galleons, sickles and knuts.

"How about we get our wands first?" Kurama suggested. "Oh, and Yusuke? Try not to go crazy every time you see a magical creature."

"I do not!" Yusuke said. "Oh, and why does Black get some money?"

"Because, Yusuke he's as much as a human as Kuwabara is." Kurama said as a boy, came up to them and stared at Sirius. Before he could help himself, Sirius bounded on top of the boy and began licking him, before Hiei sent him a mental warning.

"Black." Yusuke said. "Uh... down?"

The boy stood up and looked at Sirius. He had wild black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Black?" he asked Yusuke.

Kurama panicked. "Uh, yeah. We named him Blackie, but we call him Black." He said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Harry Potter. Black looks just like my godfather, Sirius Black. He was an animagus, but he's supposed to be dead. Are you sure it isn't him? His name was just cleared last week." Harry said.

"Uh, no relation between the two. Nope, none at all. And while I'm at it, Yusuke's not a half demon war lord, Kurama's not a demon ,and Hiei's not a demon. Nope, no-siree!" Kuwabara said as Yusuke punched his face.

"Baka." He hissed at Kuwabara.

"You'll have to excuse Kuwabara. He's short a few brain cells." Kurama said. "By the way, I'm Minamino Shuichi, and this is Kuwabara Kazuma, Hiei, and Urameshi Yusuke. We're going to Hogwarts."

"Oh, you are? I am too!" Harry said. "I'm in the sixth year, but I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh, we've been too bust to attend school for the past few years and since there was no more room at the schools in Japan, we had to come here." Kurama said. "We'll be in sixth year."

Harry looked at them strangely. Yusuke certainly looked about sixteen, but Kuwabara and Kurama looked about twenty, and Hiei looked like he was about twelve until you looked closely, then he looked well over twenty.

"Now, If you'll excuse us, we have to get our school supplies." Kurama said, bowing slightly to Harry before walking to the wand shop.

Kurama, Yusuke, Sirius, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked into Olivander's wand shop.

"Ah, here for a wand?" Olivander said, before halting. "You are not human, are you?"

"Aw, shit." Yusuke muttered.

"What gives you that idea?" Kurama asked.

"He has a high spirit sense." Yusuke said. "Can't you feel it?"

Kurama sighed. "Yusuke, haven't you ever heard of deception? And low profile?" Kurama muttered.

"Well, fox-boy, I don't see you trying very hard." Yusuke said.

"Hm... let's see... Yell at the bartender because you've been ageing differently over the past few years, completely lose control and go into your demon form while blasting everything in sight, to say the least." Kurama said, glaring at Yusuke.

"Ah, demons?" Olivander asked. "I myself know a few demons, them having done me a favor a few years ago. Have you ever heard of Jin?"

"Heard of Jin? HEARD of Jin?!?" Yusuke yelled. "He's my best friend, for cryin' out loud!" He yelled.

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he's not very used to being out of his own country, but yes, we are demons. Except for Kuwabara."

"Well then, let's do the human first." Olivander said as Kuwabara stepped forward. "Now, what is your wand arm?"

Kuwabara held out his arm, as a measuring tape began to measure it. Olivander went into the shop, to return a few minutes later with a wand. "Here, try this one. Twelve inches, holly, phoenix feather."

Kuwabara picked it up and waved it. A blast of yellow energy shot out of it, hitting the wall.

A few tries later, most of which caused the wand to shoot a blast of yellow energy out, Kuwabara found his wand. (ten inches, unicorn hair, willow)

Kurama stepped forward and held out his hand. Olivander handed him a wand. When Kurama waved it, a plant sprouted out of seemingly nowhere. That happened a few more times, until he waved one that somehow caused all the seeds in his hair to sprout uncontrollably, causing his hair to look like a hanging garden. It took about five minutes for him to get them back to their seed form.

"Plants?" Olivander said to himself. "I wonder..." he left and came back a few minutes later holding a wand."Try this. Eight inches, rose wood, core of a silver Kitsune. That's one of the wands that Jin helped me with."

Kurama fingered the wand before waving it, causing a stream of rose petals to fall to the floor gracefully.

"May I ask a question?" Kurama asked, looking down at the wand in his hands.

"Certainly." Olivander said.

"Is the Kitsune hair from Yoko Kurama?"

Olivander looked surprised, before asking, "Yes. Do you know him?"

Kurama smiled. "You could say that." He said with a smile.

Hiei stepped forward, holding out his right arm as Olivander looked at it. "What are the bandages for?" He asked.

"They're wards." Kurama said. "Hiei, use your left hand. If you use your right, the dragon might interfere with the wands power.

Olivander handed Hiei a wand. Hiei waved it, and a shelf caught on fire. After this happening about twenty or so times, Olivander pulled out another wand. "Try this one, nine inches, wood of a death tree, core of a special demon who's legend is known to many, the forbidden child." Hiei waved it and a black dragon came out, flying around, before disappearing.

"Three down, one to go." Olivander said as Yusuke stepped forward.

About thirty minutes later, Yusuke was getting bored. Most of the wands he waved had exploded in a blue blast. "Hey, Urameshi, could you hurry up? I want to eat!" Kuwabara said.

"I sat through while I waited for you to get your wand and now you want to EAT!!!" Yusuke yelled, slowly turning into his demon form. It was really a stupid thing to argue about, but Yusuke isn't exactly the smartest person out there.

A few minutes later, Yusuke was still in demon form glaring daggers at Kuwabara when Olivander timidly handed him a wand. "Here, try this. Eleven inches, oak, core of a blue phoenix-like spirit beast, courtesy of Jin."

"Wait. Blue, phoenix-like spirit beast?" Yusuke said. "Oh, I am going to KILL Jin!!!" he said as he waved the wand, causing a phoenix made seemingly of blue flames hovered for a few seconds.

"Wait, does Sirius need one?" Kurama said, looking at the animagus.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Olivander asked. Sirius looked at Kurama, who nodded, before promptly returning to his human form.

"Sirius fell into the Makai, and his wand was broken by a demon." Kurama explained.

"Well, then let's get you a new wand." Olivander said, handing him one.

About fifteen minutes later, Sirius had a new wand strapped to the collar around his neck and was back in dog form. Everyone paid for their wands and left, but not after Hiei muttered a threat to Olivander never to repeat what he had just heard. It was the usual Hiei threat, 'Tell and I will rip your soul out of your body, cut it into tiny pieces, then burn it, then do the same with your body.' Nothing out of the ordinary for Hiei.

They made their way to the book store, getting some strange glances at Yusuke, who had decided to just stay in his demon form. People were staring at Sirius. Apparently, it was currently a well-known fact that Sirius was an animagus.

As soon as Kurama stepped into the store, he rushed from shelf to shelf, getting the school books and a 'few' others. He stopped when he saw the name of a book, then opened it, his face paling as he glanced through it. Yusuke stopped to look at the title, before he paled too. "'An Encyclopedia of Powerful Demons'. Oh no." he said.

"That's not the worst of it." Kurama said as he turned the book around so Yusuke could see a picture of Kurama's demon form. Kurama flipped a few pages, and it showed Yusuke's demon form, which he was currently in. Kurama flipped a few more pages, and a picture of Hiei's demon form was on the page. "Plus, this is on our list of school books." Kurama said.

Yusuke, panicking slightly, quickly reverted back to his human form. "But- why would we need a book like that?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kurama said. "But you won't believe what else is on the list."

Yusuke took the list that Kurama was holding and looked down at some of the titles. "'The Three Worlds', 'King Enma', 'Raizen, War Lord', 'Yoko Kurama', 'The Forbidden Child', 'Dark Tournament, What Really Happened'. We are doomed!" Yusuke said, reading over some of the books they needed.

After the little book incident, Kurama hastily took the other books they would need, and any others that seemed interesting. The pleasure he had gotten from picking books was cut short by what some of the books were about.

They entered Madame's Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, where Kurama immediately rushed over to the clothes to examine them.

"Hiei, try this one!" Kurama said, throwing him a black robe.

"Hn. Why should I?" Hiei said, glaring at the black robe as if he could make it burst into flames. Then again, he probably could.

"Because it's on the list of supplies we need for school!" Kurama said, picking out robes for Yusuke, Kuwabara and himself. Hiei slipped the robe on. It was about five sizes too big.

"Oh dear." Kurama said, looking at the clothes sizes. "That's the smallest there is. We'll have to get you measured."

Minutes later, as Hiei put it, 'stupid humans were poking him with sharp objects'. He was playing pincushion, and not enjoying any of it. Finally he got robes that fit. Kurama had already picked out dress robes for everyone. Somehow, there were robes in Hiei's size of those.

They then proceeded to get their cauldron, potions supplies, and basically anything they thought was cool. That included a firebolt for each of them, a variety of swords for Hiei, a ton of joke items for Yusuke and Kuwabara, and basically anything else for Kurama.

Finally, they dropped all their stuff off at the Leaky Cauldron to come back and get it later.

Kurama had heard that there was a shop that sold plants, so he had to drag everyone there. Though he didn't make any purchases, he let Yusuke get some candy if he could distract the witches long enough for Kurama to get some seeds to each plant. That done, they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Yusuke munching on some chocolate frogs.

----------------End Chapter---------------------

A little more humor then I would have thought... but whatever... the humor/drama levels will rise and fall depending on my mood...

I have a lot planned for this story! Like when the evil demon is controlling- Oh, I can't give it away yet!


	4. The Train Ride

Review Answers:

Jessica )

Ok... but that will probably happen either in the next chapter or the one after it...

HieiKuramaGirl

Yeah, it will be an interesting year... And Jin will come in later, in a stunt that involves four detentions in the forest, and a 'natural talent' for flying... Also, yeah, Yusuke has jet lag, lack of sleep, and he just drank a whole...thing... of something alcoholic... so he's a little tipsy... wait until you see the daily prophet...(Headline: 'Crazy Homicidal Teens With Psycho Powers Walk Among Us', complements of Rita Skeeter...).. Nope, Kurama didn't pay... ooh! Naughty little Shuichi!!! Bad for using the lower life forms(coughYusukecough)...

mistressKC

I know... I want it too... And the whole Jin being Yusuke's brother... this is my story on it... Jin is a descendant of Raizen(I think his direct son by what I've heard, but if it isn't, just twist the truth a little), and I'm using logic that confuses me here... Jin technically is a lot older then Yusuke, and if he's a direct desendant of Raizen then he's like Yusuke's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle or cousin or something... but, and this is very controvercial on most sites, Yusuke himself is a direct desendant of Raizen and Jin is too, that would make them(half) brothers... But, seeing as in the series(by what I've heard), Raizen is more like Yusuke's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather or something...yeah... so, to save myself the trouble, we're just going to say that both Yusuke and Jin are direct desendants of Raizen and stop confusing myself... Of course, if Jin isn't an offspring of Raizen... oh, never mind...

Minakara

Thanks!!!

Icy Tears

Well, I don't really want it to be Genkai because almost everyone uses her...

RBMIfan

- yeah...

Tbiris

Yeah... unless Kurama can come up with a good save...

Robin Autumn

- Yeah, but that's for later, with certain potion teachers and teachers pets...

Magnus Black

Thanks...

Anya Observian

- I want one!!!

"You know, Yusuke, you have to keep your temper under control." Kurama said. They were all walking in Kings Cross station, Kurama lecturing Yusuke. "You can't transform into your demon form every two seconds like you do at home."

Yusuke sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Fine. Now, will you stop nagging?" he asked, feeling a little stupid following what seemingly was a dog. Soon they approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Black just walked right through the barrier, closely followed by Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara looked at the barrier in horror until Yusuke, bored, just pushed him through it.

Kurama looked around at the scarlet train that stood in front of them. "Well, I guess that we get on." He said, walking towards the train.

They got on just as the train pulled out. When it started to move, it took Kurama, Yusuke, Black and Kuwabara to stop Hiei from slicing the train to bits. They walked around the train, carrying their luggage on their backs (Or in Sirius's case, his collar), looking for an empty compartment. Finally, they found one.

Closing the door to it, Kurama turned to Sirius. "Black, you're going to have to go back to your human form." He said. Black gave a bark then began transforming, Hiei using his jagan to shield him from prying eyes. Everyone took a seat in the compartment, Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on one side, Hiei, Kurama and Black on the other. They sat in semi-silence, Yusuke and Kuwabara seeing which one of them could make their wands levitate with spirit energy the longest. So far, it was a draw and both of them were bored. Kurama was conversing quietly with Black about wizards, and Hiei was looking out the window.

The door slid open, causing both Yusuke and Kuwabara to lose concentration. Kurama looked up from his conversation to see the boy from Diagon Alley walk in.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. "All the other compartments are full." Kurama nodded.

"What was your name? I didn't quite catch it earlier." Kurama said politely.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said as he sat down as far away from Hiei as possible.

"What's Hogwarts like, Harry?" Kurama said, glaring at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had decided that now was a great time to see which one of them knew more...impolite... words.

"Well, it's a huge castle." Harry said, then continuing to explain the four houses and the moving paintings to Kurama. He finally got around to the lessons, which caused him to say, "I wonder what all the books on demons are for." The tension in the room seemed to rise a few notches, as if raised by an invisible thermostat.

"Well, I personally don't know." Kurama said. "But I'd like to find out. Have you looked through the demon encyclopedia?"

Harry pulled the book out. "Yes. I skimmed most of it. I think the most interesting one is Raizen. What about you?"

"Why do you like Raizen? That old man's nothing but trouble!" Yusuke said, sniggering slightly.

Kurama glared at Yusuke before replying to Harry's question. "I like Yoko Kurama the best." Approximately five seconds later, Yusuke was rolling on the floor, laughing, banging his head on the seat legs.

Kurama frowned. "Yusuke, just how much alcohol did you have at the Leaky Cauldron this morning?"

Harry looked at Kurama. "But he can't be old enough to drink." He said.

Kurama kicked Yusuke in the ribs, causing him to shut up. "Yusuke's very- _convincing _when he wants to."

Yusuke got up and returned to his seat. He thought for a second before groaning, then muttering, "Keiko's gonna kill me."

Kurama looked at Yusuke. "You didn't tell her you were going?" Yusuke shook his head.

Hiei just smirked and made a mental note to watch the 'reunion' when they got back to Japan.

"You know, maybe she won't be mad. I mean, it's not anywhere near as long as after the tournament." Yusuke said thoughtfully.

"Yusuke, just because she didn't mind too much when you went off for three years to play 'lord' doesn't mean she's not going to mind you going to a wizarding school without telling her." Kurama said. "Though I wish I could have gotten a picture of you and her kissing when you did get back." Yusuke turned slightly red at the thought of that.

"Well, Mr. Perfect, I don't think I've ever seen you kiss a girl." Yusuke said.

"Not in this lifetime. But before- I'm not going to tell you because it might taint your innocent mind." Kruama said, smirking.

"That's it, fox boy! Outside, now!" Yusuke said.

"Uh, Yusuke? We're on a train." Kurama said.

"Oh." Yusuke said, sitting back down. "I have a feeling I'm going to hate this place."

"Why? It's a school." Kurama said. "Oh, and you're not skipping any classes."

Yusuke groaned. "Now I know I'm going to hate this place!" he said as the compartment door slid open, revealing a pale blonde haired boy surrounded on either side by oafs who appeared to be bodyguards.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potty." The boy said, sneering. "Where's Weasel and the Mudblood? Not here?" Hiei rolled his eyes. The boy turned to the other occupants of the room. "And what's this? A punk, an idiot, a pretty boy and a shorty? Potter, even for you this is low."

Hiei looked just about ready to kill the boy. You know what I mean, jagan eye slightly glowing, aura slightly visible around him as the room became increasingly hotter, eyes twin pits of fury, katana partially unsheathed, bandages starting to burn off. That 'almost killing someone'.

"What makes you so superior?" Kuwabara said, for once not being as much of an idiot as usual.

Malfoy scoffed as he replied, "I am a pure blood wizard. Not one bit of my blood is tainted by a filthy muggle."

Yusuke looked puzzled for a second, before whispering to Kurama, "what's a muggle?"

Kurama sighed, then whispered back, "A non magical person. Someone whose reiki is too low to even channel it through a wand."

"Ok, now I'm ticked!" Yusuke all but shouted. "My girlfriend is a muggle! And so is everyone else I know at home!" the words, 'except for the demons' lay unspoken after that.

The boy just smirked. "So you're all mudbloods? How pathetic."

Suddenly, Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked at the same time. Approximately three seconds, one spirit gun and two reiki-enhanced punches later, the boy and his two bodyguards lay on the floor in the hall. Kids were whispering things from other compartments that could just barely be picked up. 'Woah, did you see that?', 'Was that magic?', and 'That was bloody awesome!' were just some of the various comments heard from the compartment the tantai were in.

Yusuke glared at Malfoy. "I despise people who think that they're better then others for something as silly as heritage." He said, hair seeming to flicker white momentarily.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Demon Lord." Kurama said.

Yusuke looked up at Kurama. "I wouldn't be talking, Kitsune." He said. A low growl was heard from the depths of Kurama's throat.

Kuwabara, who was watching the exchange, muttered to Hiei, "Do you think we should break them up?"

Hiei looked at Kuwabara like he was crazy. "Baka. They're not going out." He said, before turning back to the bickering 'couple', who were arguing over who had the stupidest death.

"Get shot by a hunter! How pathetic!"

"Oh, and getting run over by a car to save some kid who would have been better off if you didn't save him isn't?"

"But by a hunter? At least I was noble!"

"Noble? You call that noble? And that other time! Just when we all think you're six feet under, you get possessed by some relative of yours!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I wouldn't be talking... uh, I mean, how tough could one hunter be?"

"It was a bounty hunter. And one of the best."

"Whatever. I can whip your ass any day."

"What does that have to do with dieing?"

"Well, I can." Yusuke said.

Harry looked at the bickering 'couple', following the argument, which went on for about thirty minutes until Hiei finally lost his patience.

"Detective! Shut your blasted mouth before I rip it off your face!" He yelled. Yusuke, startled, glared at Hiei.

"You know, you never do yell at Kurama. And you two do seem to hang out together a lot..." Yusuke said, a smirk working it's way onto his face.

Kurama turned red as Hiei gave Yusuke the patented death glare. "Yusuke! Me and Hiei are straight! And I wouldn't be talking about that type of thing. Remember that time you took a video camera in the girl's locker room and-"Kurama said as Yusuke cut him off.

"Ok, ok! I get your point!" Yusuke said. "Though that was fun. I never realized how developed some of those girls were."

Harry looked at the strange students. This was going to be a long year, that he was sure of.

----------Later----------------------

The hours of uncomfortable silence seemed to drone on and on, until Kurama decided to try to strike a conversation up. "So, has anything tragic happened to anyone recent?" Definitely not the best way to start a conversation, but you know Kurama. Sometimes he thinks a little too out of the box. A good three or four miles in this case.

Harry looked down at the floor. "Well, my godfather died." Yusuke looked on the edge of laughter. In fact, he was laughing so much he was crying... tears of joy. He began rolling around on the floor, half laughing, half happily sobbing from laughing too hard.

Kurama kicked Yusuke. Hard. In a place you don't want anyone to even touch, let alone kick. "Sorry about Yusuke, he's a little off on certain topics, such as death." He said. "Sometimes I think he's scared of the grim reaper."

Yusuke, who had recovered enough to speak, commented on Kurama's speech. "It's scary for the grim reaper to say Bingo!"

"Though sometimes I think he just likes to annoy her."

"Though it is fun to watch her grovel at the toddler's feet. And I did finally find out her measurements." Yusuke said.

"But we're getting off-subject here. How did your godfather die, Harry?" Kurama asked.

Harry looked down at the ground before replying, "He fell through the veil. I'll probably never see him again." Yusuke began laughing again, muttering something about how fun it was to hide the toddler's stamper in Botan's kimono. It was at that time that Kurama decided it would be easier if they just continued the ride in silence.

Finally, the train slowed to a halt, and Kurama, Black, Harry, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara got off.

---------End Chapter-----------------------

...well...yeah... Oh, and I need ideas for who should be the DADA teacher. Genkai's almost always used, so I'm straying away from her. Jin and Touya are plot points later on, so they can't be used, Yukina's a bit too 'weak', Koenma's oldest looks like the students he's teaching, etc... Any suggestions? (And it has to fit all the books being assigned... maybe an old rival or foe or friend or something...) Although, the teacher probably won't be revealed for another two chapters... it builds the suspense(insert cheap dramatic music here)


	5. The Sorting

"Nice horses." Yusuke said, looking at the thestrals pulling the carriages that everyone was on.

"Oh, you can see them?" Harry said.

"Well, duh!" Kuwabara said. "Why?"

"Well, you can only see the thestrals if you've seen someone die. I know it's a bit personal, but who did you see die?" Harry said.

"We all saw the death of Yusuke's Sensei." Kurama said before anyone could say anything stupid.

A few minutes later, the castle came into view. Yusuke took one look at it and snorted.

"That's Hogwarts? How pathetic!" Yusuke said, dodging Kurama's elbow.

"You know, Yusuke, I wouldn't be talking." He said warningly. "You might find yourself dealing with a few plants."

Yusuke looked suspiciously at Kurama. "What did you do?" he said, edging away from him.

"Oh, nothing. Yet. And if I don't get annoyed until I can actually get a decent amount of sleep in this country, it will stay that way."

"What do you mean by that? You had plenty of time last night for sleeping." Yusuke said. "I certainly slept well."

"Yes, I noticed that. You should really do something about your snoring. At about three in the morning I finally got to sleep by sticking some seeds in my ears." Kurama said.

Well, you could have just waken me and told me." Yusuke said, looking a little offended.

"After all the alcohol you had last night? I'd rather not be on the receiving end of your spirit gun." Kurama said, yawning slightly.

"It wasn't that much!" Yusuke said. Kurama just ignored him. The rest of the ride past in silence. Finally, they got to the castle. Yusuke looked up at the entrance hall as they passed inside it.

"Hey, Kuwabara." He whispered. "Do you see that ghost floating on the ceiling?"

Kuwabara looked up. "Yeah. Maybe we should call Botan." Just then the ghost, who was holding some water balloons, threw them, one of them landing right in front of Kurama, drenching him. Kurama glared up at the ghost, and beckoned for him to come down. With a little hesitation, the ghost descended to their level.

"And who would you be? New students?" the ghosts said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or why you're here, but we deal with ghosts at home. In fact, I know a certain Botan who would be more than happy to take you to the land of the dead." Kurama said, growling slightly in the back of his throat. The ghost, if possible, paled.

"You know Botan? Then that could only mean that you're the-"he said.

"Yes. And it would be appreciated if you kept that little bit of information to yourself." Kurama said as a woman approached him.

"Peeves! Don't make me get the Bloody Baron!" She said, waving her fist at him as he flew away. She turned to the Tantai. "Sorry about that, Peeves is always annoying us like that. By the way, I'm Professor McGonagall."

Kurama shook her hand politely. "So, you can see ghosts here?" he asked.

"Yes." The Professor said. "Why, not everyone can see them in Japan?"

"You could say that." Kurama said, glaring at Yusuke, who was trying to pick a fight with some students. "Could you excuse me for a second?"

Kurama turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke!" he shouted. "Don't try to pick fights with the other students!"

Yusuke scowled as he turned to Kurama. "You know, Kurama, you sound just like Keiko when you say that. If I didn't know better, I'd think that you two are related."

"You know perfectly well that we are not! Yusuke, you don't want to bother me when I've hardly had any sleep for the past few days!" Kurama said. "And tomorrow you have to tell Keiko why you forgot to tell her that you were leaving! I mean, it's not three years like the last time, but last time you actually told her that you were going!"

"Oh, and what about Shiori! Perfect little Shuichi doesn't want to break her fragile heart by telling her the truth?" Yusuke said. Kurama just sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Yusuke, if you're going to be like this for the whole year, you are going to find yourself dealing with a few plants. And yes, that is a threat. " Kurama said before turning back to the Professor. "Sorry about Yusuke, he's not usually this annoying, but I think he had a little too much to drink earlier today."

"Yes, well, you are to be sorted into your houses right after the first years. Follow me." She said, walking towards a bunch of kids around eleven years old. Hiei glared at them, Kurama gave a slight bow, Yusuke seemed to be sizing them up, and Kuwabara was... thinking. McGonagall opened the doors to the Great Hall and walked in, the students following her, the tantai behind the students.

Kurama looked around. It wasn't much to him, but to humans it was probably a bit overwhelming. Millions of candles stood suspended in midair by magic, each one letting out a bit of light, filling the hall. Hiei was glaring at everyone in sight, Yusuke was seemingly trying to make as many enemies as possible with the first years, and Kuwabara was staring, almost stupidly, at the ceiling. Sirius Black was looking every which way, probably reminiscing on old times.

They stopped in front of a shabby old hat, which almost everyone in the hall was looking expectantly at. Suddenly, a seam opened, and, much to the tantei's surprise, and Kurama grabbing Yusuke before a Spirit Gun was fired, it burst into song.

Long ago in times of old,

The prophecies had foretold

Of wars for blood that were fought

Death's message many brought

Blood was spilled as hatred struck

But wars weren't won with only luck

Demons battled humans many,

But in the end, left weren't any.

Demons had disappeared, or so it seemed,

And peace returned, as most had dreamed.

But illusions lay hidden well

As only time could foretell

Demons waited for their chance

In which back to humans they would prance

So Reikai appointed a detective

From worthy humans thus elected

Also in our world were monsters   
Risen up from evil things   
The serpent's mark has shown on one   
Voldemort by name

He must be stopped   
His evil ways must be dropped

And they were, for a while

And upon this world the sun did smile

But soon the lord was reborn

And death caused many to mourn

So prince sent demons three

For lord went on a killing spree

Demons three and human one

Sought to stop what was done

But fate denies them kill and joy

For destined to kill is one other boy

But demons by boy's side still fought

For they knew pain that demons brought

Having faced them times before

Many fear names of the four

But now, in castle, refuge they seek

For, although the battle looks bleak

Stick together houses must

By bonds of peace and bonds of trust

For many know of hardships to come

And even though you may be glum

You still must try me on and see

Which house you belong in, so don't disagree!

With that, the Great Hall burst into applause, though whispers were heard from all corners of the room, including a certain part demon whispering to a certain Kitsune.

"Hey Kurama, how does the hat know so much, especially about us?" Yusuke asked in a voice just above a whisper. Kurama sighed.

"I don't know, but we should be wary of the hat." Kurama said, only then realizing how awkward this conversation was sounding. I mean, come on! A talking hat? How unoriginal! They could have at least thought of something a little more exciting. Oh well, maybe there was more to this hat- and this castle- then there seemed.

"When I call your name, you will come up and sit on the stool." McGonagall said, pulling out a long scroll. She called out "McBelle, Alison!" and a timid girl with shoulder length brown hair came up and sat on the stool.

The hat was slipped over her eyes, and a few seconds later, the hat cried out, "Ravenclaw!" a massive amount of cheers erupted from one of the four tables as the girl joined them.

A few more names were called, until "Kuwabara, Kazuma!"

Kuwabara walked up to the stool, but tripped, causing the stool to fall over. Blushing slightly, he stood up and went to sit down on the stool, forgetting that it was still on the ground. The result?

CRASH!!!

The noise echoed through the great hall. An uncomfortable silence lingered, until some of the Slytherins started chuckling. Yusuke joined in. A few minutes later, Yusuke was rolling on the floor laughing at his friend's misfortune, and most of the Slytherins were trying to regain their composition, although not very successfully. The other tables were just staring at Yusuke, who was laughing so hard that some of his aura was starting to slip away from him, causing him to appear to glow slightly. Hiei kicked Yusuke, shutting him up immediately. A few minutes later the Slytherins had calmed down, save for an occasional chuckle.

Kuwabara got up, righted the stool, and sat on it as McGonagall placed the hat over his head.

'_Ah. What do we have here? The same human I was just singing about?'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Why, I am the sorting hat. Now, let's get down to sorting you.'_

Kuwabara was just about to ask what the hat meant by sorting, when the hat continued talking.

'_Hm... let's see... not many brains... you tend to jump into situations without thinking... definitely a Gryffindor trait... but wait, what's this? An unwavering loyalty towards your friends? And an honor code? Well, then I suppose that the house for you is _HUFFLEPUFF!!!_'_

Kuwabara got up and took the hat off. He began walking towards the table where people were cheering. About halfway there, he realized that the hat had technically insulted him.

"Hey!" he yelled at the hat, turning around and tripping over his own feet. The Slytherin table laughed, for the second time that day. Yusuke would have, if Kurama had not been staring at him with a glare that promised death by plants.

When Kuwabara finally reached the Hufflepuff table, the laughter had receded. McGonagall opened her mouth.

"Minamino, Shuichi!" she called out, and Kurama stepped forward. He sat down on the stool, and the hat was slipped over his head. There was silence for a few seconds, as the hat muffled the sounds of girls whispering and swooning over him, until finally...

'_What's this? A demon? And friends with that human I just sorted. Ah, your real name is Yoko Kurama?'_

Kurama mentally scowled at the hat for stating the obvious, before mentally replying. _'Can you get to the point? No matter where I go, the girls will still chase me. Hufflepuff is hardly the place for me, I would do well in Slytherin or Gryphindor.'_

'_Let me do the sorting, I am the sorting hat.'_

'_Very well.'_

'_Let's see... plenty of courage, sly, cunning, a dark past... you used to be a ruthless killer and thief...And you've lost someone...' _the hat said, trying to dig deeper.

'_That is private' _Kurama said, feeling sad just thinking about Kuronue, making sure his mental block on that part of his mind stayed up. He also made sure that his mental block on the part of his mind that contained his memories of Shiori stayed up. No old rag was going to see his weaknesses that easily.

'_Very well. What's this? A hunger for information? Yes, you'd do best in _RAVENCLAW!!!'

Kurama scowled as the hat was slipped off of his head and began walking towards the Ravenclaw table, where many of the girls were swooning. He gave Black a glance, and Black understood immediately, following Kurama. Kurama sat down as far away from the girls as possible, giving them a tired glare that could have rivaled Hiei's. He glanced up at the sorting hat, just as "Urameshi, Yusuke!" was called.

Yusuke stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat was slipped over his head.

'_Ah, another demon? No, a part demon.'_

'_Ah, a hat. No, an annoying rag that doesn't know the difference between sorting and intruding.' _Yusuke said, mimicking the sorting hat.

'_Well, let's get down to sorting you, shall we?'_

'_Whatever. I don't even want to be here. I'm supposed to be retired. Retired! But does the damn toddler listen? No! And now some damn hat's going to see all of my memories, just because of the damn toddler!' _Yusuke shouted mentally.

'_Temper, temper. Now, let's see... headstrong, lots of raw power, you tend to rush into things without thinking... you're either very brave or very stupid, with all the near-death things you've done. Plenty of courage, too... Yes, you'd do well in _GRYPHINDOR!!!'

Yusuke pulled the hat off as fast as he could, throwing it to McGonagall, and then sauntered over to the Gryphindor table.

"Yuki, Hiei!" McGonagall called.

"Yuki?" Kuwabara said slowly, before saying it again, still extremely confused. "Yuki?"

Meanwhile, Yusuke was having the time of his life. "Yuki!" he managed to shout out between laughs. He was rolling around on the floor, laughing his head off.

Kurama himself was smirking. "Odd, wouldn't you say, Hiei, that your name just happens to mean ice in Japanese." He said, enjoying every minute of the 'torture'.

Hiei looked ready to kill someone. "You told the brat to use that didn't you?" he said to Kurama, his voice full of malice.

"Well, we all need something to laugh at." Kurama said, still smirking. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was looking completely confused, as were all the students and quite a few of the teachers. Yusuke was still laughing his head off.

Suddenly, Kurama stopped smirking, his look turning completely serious. Hiei's aura was becoming visible, a faint purple glow surrounding him, and the temperature in the room suddenly rose about ten degrees, and if you looked carefully, you could see a white bandage slowly slipping to the ground below Hiei's feet. This was not good.

"Well, that's enough humor for one day." Kurama said, walking over to Yusuke, picking a rose seed out of his hair very discreetly, giving it a burst of spirit energy, and poking Yusuke with the reiki-enhanced thorn. Yusuke immediately stopped laughing.

"K'rama, why'd you do that?" he said, rubbing his arm.

Kurama just motioned over to Hiei. Yusuke immediately got back into his chair and sat down like nothing had happened. Kurama slipped back into his seat, slipping the rose seed back into his hair silently.

Hiei, still seething, walked up to the stool, grabbed the hat, and stuffed it on his head, all faster then the human eye could see. There was silence in Hiei's head for a few seconds as quite a few students gaped at the display, before...

'_You have to let me into your mind.'_

'_Why should I let a filthy rag read my mind?'_

'_Because I need to sort-' _the hat said as Hiei flashed an image of a certain hat burning in his head. _'Uh... let's just go with _SLYTHERIN!!!'

Hiei stood up, shoved the hat into McGonagall's grasp, and zipped over to the Slytherin table, sitting down between the blond boy from the train's bodyguards, both of them glaring at him.

"Well, now that the sorting's over, I have a few words before the feast starts! Yuki! Youkai! Kuso! Shimatta!" Dumbledore said before sitting down. Food appeared at all the tables.

Yusuke immediately grabbed about four plates and tipped half of their contents onto his plate, before, completely ignoring his utensils, he started reenacting a 6.0 hurricane, more commonly known as polite eating in the Makai. The others at his table just stared at him. After a few minutes, he looked up from his food.

"Hey, is the old man crazy or something? I mean, who says words like that before a feast?" he said after he swallowed half a leg of duck, bone and all.

"What do you mean by that, mate?" Ron said, mouth open.

"Well," Yusuke said, starting on another duck leg, "Who says 'Yuki! Youkai! Kuso! Shimatta!' before a feast?"

"Why? What does it mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they mean ice, demon, shit, and damn it." Yusuke explained calmly, shoveling some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Well, there is a fine line between insanity and brilliance." Hermione replied wisely, before she realized what Yusuke had said. "Urameshi! You shouldn't be using words like that in school!"

Yusuke just shrugged, unfazed by the comment. "So? I get that from Keiko all the time. Nobody's ever even tried to stop me. And nobody ever will." He said, cockiness creeping into his voice. Hermione looked at him strangely.

"So, why did all your friends end up in different houses?" Harry said, changing the subject rather quickly.

"Well, Kuwabara is really loyal, Kur- Shuichi is really smart and always likes to learn, and Hiei- well, let's just say that he's anti-social, to say the least. When we first met, he tried to kill me. Almost got away with it, too." Yusuke said.

Meanwhile, Kurama was fending off girls with a fork. Well, almost.

"So, Shuichi, I hear that there's going to be a dance this year." A Chinese girl, who Kurama was unlucky enough to sit next to, said, batting her eyes at him.

"Miss, I am aware of that. This is the fifth time you've asked me." Kurama said, trying to maintain his cool. It was the fifth time that the girl had asked him, not counting the countless others that had already come up to him. You could almost see his left eye twitching.

'_My, my, Kurama. You've been here for less then two hours, and you've already caught the eye of every female in the room.'_

"Well Hiei, at least I'm not mistaken for a serial killer every time I go out in public!" Kurama shouted at the Slytherin table.

'_Well, at least I'm not mistaken for a girl half the time.'_

Kurama sighed in exasperation before reaching for his fork again, some of the people at his table giving him strange looks.

"Is you're friend ok?" one of the boys whispered to Kuwabara at the Hufflepuff table.

"He's fine." Kuwabara said, looking up from his food for a split second before going back to eating.

Just then, to the surprise of the first years, a bunch of ghosts flew through the wall. Kurama gave a shiver, looked up for a second, and then went back to eating.

Yusuke looked up at the ghosts. "So, all of you guys can see ghosts here?" he stated.

"Er, yes." Harry said.

"Why can't it just be like that in Japan? It would have been much easier at one time." He said before returning to his...er...eating...

Hiei just glared at the ghosts, causing one or two to break down crying. Of course, none of the students realized that it was Hiei doing this, luckily.

Kurama just glanced calmly up at the ghosts, sighed, then went back to eating, at least until one of the ghosts came up to him.

"Is it true, what Peves was saying, about you being the-"the ghost questioned.

Kurama sighed, cutting the ghost off. "Yes, it is true. I would prefer if you and the other ghosts kept that to yourselves, though."

Meanwhile, Yusuke, along with the others, were also getting... aqquainted... with the ghosts.

"Listen up here, ghost boy!" Yusuke shouted, having grabbed the ghost who introduced himself as Sir Nickolas by the arm. That was not going to float well.

"I don't care how much you know about us, if you so much as utter anything about me to anyone in this school or beyond, you are going to wish you never decided to stay a ghost!"

Kurama chuckled a little at Yusuke's anger. "Well, apparently Yusuke is feeling a little jealous towards the ghosts." The other members of the table looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" one boy asked. Kurama's chuckle immediately receded.

"Oh, nothing." Kurama said, quite quickly, before going back to eating.

-------------------------

Hiei sat at the fireplace, ignoring the other Slytherins. Malfoy was giving him dirty looks. He reached out across the castle with his jagan, searching for any abnormalities. There was Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kurama wasn't in his common room, but Hiei could tell he was walking swiftly towards the Slytherin common room. He had left Black behind. Hiei extended the senses of his Jagan through the whole castle. There was that old fool sitting in his office, and the other teachers were in their offices, most likely getting ready for the next day. Except for Snape.

Hiei followed Snape as he made his way through the twisting dungeon corridors. Suddenly, Hiei hit a wall. Another energy was blocking him from the lowest part of the dungeons. Before he had a chance to try to break through, the door to the Slytherin common room opened, and a figure wearing a cloak to cover himself walked briskly into the room.

He looked around for a few seconds, before making his way towards Hiei. Hiei glanced up.

"What brings you here?" he questioned, nodding towards the figure.

"Hiei, we have a problem." The figure hissed, revealing himself to those who didn't know who he was as the new Ravenclaw, Shuichi.

Hiei just sat calmly in his chair, raising one eyebrow. Kurama gave a sigh of exasperation and pulled the cloak off for one second, revealing a white cloak, clawed hands, golden eyes flecked with green, and red and silver striped hair, before pulling the cloak quickly back over himself.

"Is that good enough for you?"

Hiei gave a small nod towards the door to the common room, then blurred out of sight. Kurama ran after him, carefully keeping the cloak pulled over his whole figure, as the Slytherin house just stared at his retreating back.

--------------------- ----------------------

There!!! I finally get to update!!! I had to add the part of Hiei's jagan being blocked, it adds suspense. Not as much humor as I would have liked in this chapter, but whatever... If you don't get the ending, the magical energies surrounding the castle are giving Kurama a lot of extra energy, causing him to transform into his Yoko form. So he has to go and 'burn off the energy'... Thus the next chapter is called, 'Yoko's Midnight Romp' (yup, I'm naming them...)

Over 50 reviews!!!! You guys are too kind!!!

Sorry I didn't answer the reviews, but thanks everyone for reviewing...

Who loves me for updating? -   



	6. Yoko's Midnight Romp

Yusuke sighed. These Gryphindors were annoying as hell. How many of them were going to ask him how he had touched the ghost? And that Granger girl was particularly annoying. Why didn't she just look in her course books, the answer was right there.

--------------- --------------

The Slytherin room was silent for a few seconds, a few seconds where everyone stared at the window that wasn't there last year.

"What just happened?"

---------------- ----------------

Kurama and Hiei jumped out the window, landing 20 feet below on the ground. Kurama threw off his cloak, revealing a Silver Yoko, and made a dash for the forest, Hiei not far behind him. As soon as the two hit the forest, they stopped. For a few seconds the two stood in silence, before both demons took off at the same time.

Kurama, slightly behind Hiei, silently stopped in front of a plant. In less than a second, the plant had grown to its full size and was depositing seeds into the Yoko's empty hands. Kurama placed them in his hair.

He proceeded to walk at a fairly quick pace around the forest, occasionally reaching out with his energy, collecting more plant seeds and stowing them in his hair. Hiei watched him from the above trees with crimson eyes, before he jumped down and unsheathed his katana. At the same time, Kurama had drawn his rose whip.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, followed by others. "Demons, what do you want here?" the centaur said.

"We wish you no harm." Kurama said, still holding out his rose whip in front of him.

"Who are you?" the centaur who had talked earlier demanded.

"Yoko Kurama and-" Kurama said, cut off by Hiei

"Hiei." Hiei said, his expression staying the same.

"We help Yusuke Urameshi, the former Spirit Detective."

That caused some murmurs in the group. The centaur stepped forward again. "Then you are not welcome here, if you serve a human."

"Do you know not of Yusuke Urameshi's heritage?" Kurama calmly stated.

"And what of it?" The centaur said.

"Of Raizen. Urameshi's current living status is in Raizen's Castle, in fact."

"And when you thought him human, why did you stand by him?"

"We had no choice. It was either that or jail. We were caught after stealing valuable artifacts from Reikai." Kurama stated.

The centaur stared up at the stars for a bit. "The stars have said that we may trust you, but we will not tolerate it if you unleash any dangers upon the forest. For now, though, you have the centaurs as your allies."

With that, the centaurs trotted away.

"You handled that well." Hiei said, before jumping back into the tree.

"I've dealt with centaurs before."

They kept walking, every now and then Kurama adding more seeds to his collection.

----------------------- ------------------------

The next morning found Kurama in his dormitory, preparing for school. He waited for Black at the exit to the common room, then made his way downstairs.

He was greeted by whispering, which his hearing picked up some of.

"I heard that Minamino's going out with Yuki!"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah!"

Kurama froze in his tracks, as he heard the rest of his conversation.

"Who'd you hear that from?"

"Urameshi."

Kurama immediately broke into a brisk jog towards the Great Hall, where he found Yusuke avoiding Hiei's punches, and not very well at that.

"Listen guys!" Yusuke said as Hiei punched him in the stomach. "It" punch. "was" punch. "a joke!" punch. punch. punch.

Kurama put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Not a very good joke." Kurama said, glaring at Yusuke.

"But I felt both of your energy in the forest last night, so what were you two doing out there?"

"We'll tell you later" Kurama muttered, as a smirk crept onto Yusuke's face.

"Anyway-" Yusuke said, but was cut off when a cloud of owls flew into the room. Immediately he did something both very obvious and very stupid. He fired his spirit gun.

A blast of red spirit energy appeared above Yusuke's blue one and 'absorbed' it. "Bakayarou." Kurama muttered as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Immediately, a bird landed on his shoulder.

Another one landed on Hiei's, and one more on Yusuke's. Immediately, the three recognized them. Who could mistake the large green bird for one not of the Makai? Kurama opened his letter, Hiei pocketed his letter, and Yusuke was apparently having a wrestling match with the Makai bird over his letter.

Ignoring Yusuke, Kurama read his letter.

'_Kurama-_

_I was informed by Koenma of your latest mission. However, I request your presence in an important meeting of the three lords. It will be held a week from your human Saturday, at Lady Mokuro's palace. If Hiei or Yusuke's invitation is lost, as much mail usually is when we use Makai carrier birds, inform them of it._

_-Yomi'_

Kurama sighed before pocketing the letter. He took out a crisp sheet of parchment and a pen from his bag and began writing a reply in brisk, neat handwriting.

'_Yomi-_

_Yusuke and Hiei both have received their letters. I shall attempt to make it there, although means of transportation from England to the Makai will have to be arranged. Please prepare a package of some of the more brutal Makai plant seeds, I have a feeling that we'll need them._

_-Kurama'_

When he had finished, he realized that the Chinese girl, Cho Chang, was looking over his shoulder.

"Yes, miss?" Kurama said, glancing up at her as he handed the letter to the Makai carrier bird. The bird took off, back to the Makai.

"What was that bird? I've never seen it before." Cho Chang said, batting her eyelashes.

"It was simply a species of magical bird from Japan." Kurama replied without skipping a beat. He then walked up to Yusuke, who had won the wrestling match, but was now getting poked over and over by the sharp beak of the Makai bird.

Kurama grabbed the letter from Yusuke and wrote, 'Received' on it with his quill, then gave it back to the bird. The bird immediately took off, heading back to the Makai.

"I had the situation under control!" Yusuke said, glaring at Kurama, who just raised an eyebrow. "By the way, what were the carrier birds about?"

Kurama pulled his letter out and handed it to Yusuke, who snatched it from him.

"Makai writing?" Yusuke asked, glancing up at Kurama.

"From Lord Yomi." Kurama replied simply.

"Ah." Yusuke said, glancing over the letter before handing it back to Kurama.

"By the way, Yusuke, why is your hair wet?" Kurama asked, glancing up at Yusuke's hair as he pocketed his letter.

Yusuke grumbled a reply. "I wouldn't get up this morning, so the red head decided that it would be a great time to try out one of his brothers' new inventions, 'waterfall in a can'."

Kurama smiled, before returning to the Ravenclaw table.

------------------ --------------------

There… a little shorter then the other chapters, in fact, almost like a filler chapter… Oh well, thanks for OVER 70 REVIEWS!!!!!!! You guys are too kind… By the way, this might be the last time I update this year, so, Happy Holidays(whether it be nothing, Hanukkah, Quanza, Christmas, or anything else!) and happy new year(even Chinese New Year, which my friend celebrates! You know who you are, E-chan!)!!!!!


	7. Potions With Snape

"Should we wake him up now?" Yusuke asked, looking at the sleeping Carrot top. They had gotten into the Hufflepuff dorm room with a little help from Kurama, who had apparently decided that it was his responsibility to figure out all the passwords to the school.

Yusuke took a can out of his pocket, courtesy of Harry. Kurama nodded, and Yusuke opened the can. Water gushed out of it and landed on Kuwabara, who immediately sat up in bed.

He glanced around. "What are you guys doing?" he shouted at them.

"It's time to get to class, Kuwabara." Kurama replied.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want Yukina learning that you're skipping class!" Yusuke said, before 'mimicking' Yukina. "Oh Kazuma, how could you skip class?"

Kurama chuckled at Yusuke's feeble attempt at mimicking Yukina, before turning around and walking down the stairs. "I'll see you three later." He called back.

"Wait, where are you going, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Herbology. You two have Potions, and Kuwabara has Divination." Kurama replied as he continued to walk down the stairs.

"Well, he must be feeling lucky. He gets the class on plants first. But I feel sorry for you, Kuwabara. From what I've heard, the Divination teacher is about as sane as Sensui. Without the killing all humans part." Yusuke said. "Although she apparently predicts the death of a student each year."

------------------ -----------------

"Now class, look at how Shuichi is doing." The Herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, said.

Indeed, Kurama seemed to be having the most success with repotting his demonic rose bushes. The plants here were so washed over by magic that their defenses had weakened from the versions of them that Kurama had found in the Makai. He fed the plant a thin strand of his spirit energy to keep it from moving as the others did, as he repotted his twelfth one.

---------------- -------------------

"Good morning class." The professor said as she swept out of the dark corner of the room. "I see we have a new member. Me inner eye has seen you, but I am glad to meet you in person."

Kuwabara abruptly snorted. Inner eye? He much preferred sixth sense.

"Perhaps you should show your skill with the crystal ball." The professor, Trelawney, said as she produced a crystal ball and set it down on the table. Kuwabara stared into it, feeling stupid. That is, until the fog cleared within the ball, and a startling scene was revealed. He gasped in surprise. His eyes lay transfixed on the ball for no less them five minutes, before he managed to tear his eyes away.

"Well? What did you see?" A girl who stood next to him asked.

"Uh, nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!" Kuwabara shouted. Half of the class raised an eyebrow, the other half sighed. Only Trelawney believed him.

"That's alright, dear. Not all of us are gifted with the inner eye."

Now, all but two or three students gave exasperated sighs.

The Professor glanced over the class, her eyes stopping on each of them in turn. Finally, she turned around, and began to pace the room.

"I have spent most of the summer looking in my crystal ball, and I am sorry to say that-

A student cut her off. "What? That someone's going to die this year?" Trelawney glanced down at him, before continuing.

"One of you will leave us when the flowers bud." Two girls that sat on cushions at the front of the classroom gasped.

"Who?" he girls asked at the same time.

Trelawney looked around the room, before she pointed her finger dramatically at Kuwabara. The two girls in the front gasped again.

Kuwabara sighed. The one class where he could definitely excel in, the teacher's a crackpot. If anyone was going to die, it would most likely be Yusuke.

------------------------------ ---------------------------

Yusuke was not having the most pleasant experience in his life. The potions master apparently hated him. As soon as they had entered the classroom, he had made a quick speech about how he expected the best out of everyone, then set them to work on making a potion.

Yusuke was having just about as much luck in making his potion as that Nevelle kid. Between the two of them, he was pretty sure they had set a record for 'most potion explosions in one class'.

"Don't add those yet." A voice behind him muttered. He turned around to see Black standing there, inches from his face.

"Don't do that!" Yusuke shouted, and the rest of the class stared at him. Black shrugged and stepped back, just as the potions master came up to Yusuke. Yusuke looked Snape in the eye, glared, then went back to work on his potion.

"Twenty points from Gryphindor." Yusuke just shrugged. He didn't care about points, whatever they were. Snape was apparently expecting something different. He opened his mouth to say something, just as an explosion came from behind Yusuke. About half a second later, all the potions in the room exploded.

Yusuke turned around to find a completely pink Black holding his wand. Looking around, he realized that everyone and everything in the room was pink. He looked down at himself. Pink.

Hiei zipped up to Yusuke, glaring at his now pink hair and clothing. He grabbed Yusuke's wand from Black's hand and handed it back to Yusuke, who was currently yelling at Black.

"-Again! You know that each of our wands are adjusted to our power level because a part of our heritage is within each of them! You don't go using them! They won't work for anyone else! By the way, does this pink stuff come off?"

Black shook his head slowly. Yusuke's eyes bulged. "I'm finding Kurama." He muttered. "One of his plants has got to get this stuff off."

"After what you said this morning?" Hiei stated.

"Well, I'll beg! I can't go around looking like this!" Yusuke replied as he ran off down the corridors.

---------------- -------------------

Kurama was just finishing with potting his thirtieth rose bush, when Yusuke burst into the green house, obviously mad. He stormed in, and Kurama noticed what color his hair and clothes were and gave a chuckle. Hiei appeared next to Kurama, fuming, his hair and clothes also pink.

"What happened down in potions?" Kurama asked, smiling.

"The detective let Black take his wand." Hiei muttered darkly.

"Didn't you tell Black that our wands only work for ourselves?" Kurama asked.

"Apparently not." Yusuke said. "So, I figured that you could use you 'skills' over all things plant to help me get this stuff off."

Kurama frowned. "After what you did this morning?"

Hiei growled. Kurama glanced at him and sighed. "Fine. I'll make one for both of you."

He walked around the greenhouse, occasionally picking leaves, flowers and other things off plants gently. Producing two empty bottles, he placed the plant parts in them, closed them and shook. Then he handed one to Yusuke and one to Hiei. What Yusuke didn't notice was that his was a few shades lighter than Hiei's.

"Don't you two have to go back to your double potions class?" Kurama stated, already potting his next rose bush.

"Oh yeah! We kinda ran out of it!" Yusuke said, running towards the door. Hiei just zipped out.

------------------ -------------------

Yusuke ran back into the potions room. Hiei zipped in a second after him.

The potions master walked up to them, scowling. "Fifty points from Gryphindor and a months detention for Mr. Urameshi. For Mr. Yuki, a weeks worth of detention."

Harry stood up instantly. "That's not fair!"

Snape scowled. "Another fifty points from Gryphindor, and a weeks worth of detention for you, Potter. Now please take your seat."

Harry glared at Snape, but sat down. He glanced over at a pink Malfoy, and saw that Malfoy was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

Harry sat down, glaring at Snape. Yusuke was shooting him a questionable glance, but he didn't notice. Hiei did, though.

"A bit headstrong, detective." He muttered just loudly for Yusuke to hear.

Yusuke nodded, then shifted his gaze to Harry's friends. The brainy girl, Hermione, was apparently trying every spell she knew to get the pink stuff off herself. The red head, Ron, was trying to brush the stuff off himself. He wasn't very bright, was he. "Hard to believe that we're here to pro-

Hiei jabbed Yusuke in the ribs, and hissed a warning. "Don't say anything concerning that, especially at a noise level loud enough for everyone to hear."

"Sorry." Yusuke muttered back, sliding back into his seat. He sighed as he looked at the sad remaints of his potion. He glanced over at Hiei, to see that he was just plain ignoring his cauldron. Suddenly Yusuke remembered something. Turning to Black, he 'calmly' asked, "Why the hell aren't you with Kurama?"

The Slytherin sitting next to him visibly flinched.

Black's face lit up and he pulled a note out of one of his pockets. As he handed it to Yusuke, he muttered, "This is from Kurama."

Yusuke took the note and began reading it. "Great, now I have to babysit too? As soon as I get home, the royal toddler brat is going to get a pacifier stuck up his throght!" He shouted, slamming the note down on the table. Snape took that moment to grab the note, but before he could begin to read it, it burst into flames.

----------------------------------- -----------------------------------

"So Yusuke, how was your Potions class?" Kurama asked.

"Let's see what I can compare it to. I know! Remember the whole me dieing the second time thing?" Yusuke said.

Kurama nodded.

"Well, lets say that I didn't come back to life that time. Or if Puu hadn't saved me. Potions was slightly worse then that."

"I figured as much. What exactly is your punishment?"

"Well, I lost about two hundred points, and got two months worth of detention, not to mention about fifty enemies because everyone thinks it was my fault for the pink explosion! Do you think I want to go around looking like your school uniform? By the way, what did you and Kuwabara have while we had our second Potions period?"

"I had Muggle Studies and Kuwabara had Charms."

"Muggle studies? That crazy class where you have to learn about humans? Why take it?"

"Because it would be fascinating to see what wizards think of 'muggles' compared to what demons think of humans."

They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to find most of the students already there.

"So where's Kuwabara now?"

"He has Defense too, but it appears he's late. He's most likely trying to lighten his book bag by only carrying the books that have information that he doesn't know already. Hiei apparently also has Defense, but he's probably drinking the potion I gave him. It's something best done in private. It's odd, really. From what I've heard, the four classes are rarely together for one class. What's exceptionally odd is that the only time that all the classes meet together in this subject is on Monday, like today. The other times they're split up into two class groups. From what I've also heard, many of the other classes have their schedules changed from what they were last year."

Just then Hiei zipped in, hair and clothes black again. Kuwabara ran in soon after, carrying about half of the course books.

The gang sat down in the available seats, which were, unfortunately, scattered around the room. They looked to the front of the room, just as a familiar figure walked out of the door, most likely the new teachers office. The person stepped out of the shadows to reveal…

---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------

Cliffie, I know, but it had to be done… Next chapter soon…


	8. A little bit of Knowledge

Now, I know that everyone's eagerly waiting to find out who the DADA teacher is, but before we do that, I have to add this filler chapter! You'll find out who the DADA teacher is next time… mainly because I can and that chapter's on my dad's computer…

--------------------------- ---------------------------------

Shiori looked around the house. It was so much quieter since Shuichi had left for that private school. She pulled the letter she had received from him earlier out of her pocket and glanced at the owl that had brought the letter before reading it again.

'Dear mother,

How are you? Today my friends and I went shopping for school supplies, such as books and our uniforms. We will be heading to school tomorrow on a train. I will write more later, but I must go now because I have to watch my friends.

Sincerely,

Shuichi'

She smiled and stared at the letter when she was done, lost in thoughts. Her train of thought was broken when something crashed into the window. She quickly opened the window and an owl flew inside, dropping a package as it perched on one of the bushes Shuichi had managed to grow inside. Shiori opened the package and pulled out a letter and a newspaper. She ignored the newspaper for a second as she opened the letter and read it.

'Sister,

Here is the daily newspaper. I think you should pay special attention to the article on page four, it might spark your interest.

Sincerely,

Taree'

Shiori then glanced at the newspaper. At the top, in neat Kanji, it read 'The Daily Prophet'. Shiori ignored that and turned to page four.

'Hogwarts Hosts Exchange Students

By Rita Skeeter

For the first time since the time of the founders, Hogwarts will be hosting exchange students. Four students who, apparently, have never had formal magical schooling before, will be joining the sixth years at Hogwarts. The students were all sorted into different houses; Hiei Yuki into Slytherin, Kazuma Kuwabara into Hufflepuff, Yusuke Urameshi into Gryphindor and Shuichi Minamino into Ravenclaw.'

Shiori stopped reading she stared at Shuichi's name for a few seconds, before giving a giggle. Leave it to her sister, the witch in the family, to pick out the important parts of an article. She put the paper down to read later and took out a pen and paper. If she was going to visit her sister and son, arrangements would have to be made.

----------------- ---------------------------

There! Finished chapter! Have fun figuring out who the DADA teacher is… oh, who am I kidding? Here's the rest of the DADA part!!!

------------------------ -----------------------

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?" Yusuke exclaimed. Shizuru just shrugged, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Leaning casually against the desk, she blew a few smoke rings before replying.

"Well, the Royal Toddler of Hell decided that I should come here, so I'm teaching." She shrugged. "I didn't know that my baby bro would be here."

Kuwabara blushed as Yusuke chuckled. "Our year just got a hell of a lot more interesting."

Hiei scowled, but didn't say anything.

"It appears that Hiei approves." Kurama says with a chuckle. "And if you really didn't know that we were going to be here, then that would explain the books."

"Wait. Let's back up here." Hermione said. "You're saying that you're his older sister?" Shizuru nodded casually. "And that neither of you knew the other was coming here?" nod. "Do your parents know that you're here?"

Shizuru and Kuwabara glanced at each other. "That's private" Kuwabara muttered. An uncomfortable silence lingered.

"Anyway kid, trust me, we have our family situation under control." Shizuru said. "Now, let's talk about school. We're going to start by studying about Yoko Kurama-

At this, Yusuke burst into hysterical laughter. Shizuru glared at him, before continuing,

"I changed my mind." She said, pulling a book out of her desk. "Instead of starting with Yoko Kurama, we're going to start with the Mazuku. I don't think anyone has this book, though. I'll order it for you."

Yusuke's laughter immediately stopped. "That's not fair!" he shouted. "Why start with Raizen and m-

Kurama cut him off. "What Yusuke is getting at is that I think we should start with simpler lessons, such as the three worlds, then work our way up to demons, the Mazuku, the Dark Tournament, Sensui, Spirit Detectives, Spirit Energy- did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, you did. You forgot King Enma, the idiot who tried to kill his own Spirit Detective, his royal pain-in-the-ass kid, Koenma, Gouki, Mukuro, Yomi, me-

"That's enough, Yusuke." Kurama said warningly.

Shizuru shrugged. "Fine. Who can tell me about demons?"

"Excuse me." Hermione said. "Why are we studying mythological creatures? Shouldn't we study something based on fact and not legend?"

"So kid, you're saying that you don't believe in demons? Well, that's going to be a problem then, Who else in this class doesn't believe in demons?"

Everyone except Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara and a few Slytherins raised their hands. Yusuke looked around before standing up.

"I'm leaving." He announced as he began to walk towards the door.

"Why?" Shizuru asked, leaning casually against the desk.

"Because this seemed like it was going to be a great class until I figured out that nobody in the whole damn class-" at this point, Yusuke switched to Japanese. "Believes in me, or any other demons for that matter! Now we have to start with the stupid basics before we get anywhere close to actually fighting or learning about stuff I don't know about demons and the Makai!"

Kuwabara stood up "You aren't walking out on my sister's class!" he shouted.

"Watch me." Yusuke replied, still walking towards the door. Unfortunatley for him, Kuwabara had token his seat in the back, so he was much closer to the door then Yusuke. So when Yusuke reached the door, Kuwabara was already standing in front of it, blocking the exit.

"Out of the way!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short when Yusuke punched the wall inches from Kuwabara's face. The wall cracked.

"Next time I won't miss." Yusuke hissed as he pulled his hand back from the cracked wall. What Yusuke did next made Kurama's hand go immediately go towards his hair.

"Kurama! Tomeru!" Shizuru shouted as Yusuke, now glowing blue, began to rapidly punch Kuwabara. Kurama immediately jumped up from his seat, scattered a few smoke bombs around the room, rushed towards Yusuke and pulled a seed out of his hair, all within a few seconds of Shizuru's half-sentence order.

As smoke filled the room, Kurama threw the seed at Yusuke's feet, and it immediately sprouted. Long vines grew and, wrapping themselves around Yusuke and Kuwabara, pulled them apart.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke as the vines released him and shrunk back into a seed. "shizuka ni naru." He muttered, keeping a firm grip on the hanyou

The smoke cleared eventually, to reveal Shizuru talking into what appeared to be a compact mirror. She was talking rapidly in Japanese, so only the tantai could understand her. "yes, Yusuke's here. I-

She was cut off by a loud screetching on the other end. Yusuke groaned as he rrecognized the voice, the blue glow around him fading almost instantly. "Oh crap." He muttered, grabbing the communicator from Shizuru after somehow freeing himself from Kurama's grasp. "Hey Keiko."

"Yusuke Urameshi! How dare you run off without telling me! You-

Yusuke shut the top of the communicator, and immediately the shouting stopped. He sighed and handed it back to Shizuru, before looking around the room at the gaping students.

"Well, I'll take Kuwabara to the nurse, you teach them about demons." Yusuke said, picking up the uncontious Kuwabara and slinging him over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the door.

"Kurama, go with him." Shizuru said. "And I want you to bring him back."

Kurama nodded and followed Yusuke as he reached the doorway, Hiei materialized next to him.

Shizuru ignored them as she continued to 'teach'. "So, what do you guys know about demons, besides the fact that most of you don't think they exist."

------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

Meh… I fixed the cliffie!!!(not that it was broken…) - will continue soon… right after I figure out why my internet died… Who can imagine Shizuru teaching? I can hardly myself... It's gonna be a really interesting year... By the way, you'll learn a little more about Shiori's sister next chapter, she doesn't have a big important role in the story or anything, but I needed some way for Shiori to get to England...


	9. Controled?

"Honestly, I don't know how we're going to get through the school year." Kurama said. "If you're going to attack your best friend, we might as well give up on trying to stop some rogue demon."

"I was angry!" Yusuke replied.

"I've heard this before." Kurama muttered, turning the corner and almost running straight into Snape, who was still a sickly shade of hot pink. Of course, Yusuke was too, but that was beside the point.

"What would you four be doing out of class?" The professor asked, somehow managing to smile and grit his teeth at the same time he was talking, creating an odd expression on his face.

"What the hell does it look like? Carrying my friend to whatever hospital you have around here!" Yusuke shouted, glaring at Snape. His glare turned to an immediate look of surprise as he reached his free hand out to touch the professor's shoulder. Snape, of course, drew back. Yusuke's trance-like state ended and he turned to Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama nodded. "Human energy. But with demon mixed in." he muttered.

"So, whoever's behind that energy is part demon?" Yusuke muttered back.

"Baka." Hiei muttered. " A human being controlled by a demon. Truly pathetic."

Kurama glanced at Hiei, a neutral look on his face. "Do you have anything else to say, Hiei?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama, then turned to Snape. "You should be on your way. I'm sure your _master_ would be angry if you were late." He spat.

Snape just scowled at them and, turning around, walked briskly away, his cloak fluttering dramatically behind him. Hiei scoffed at the display.

"Another jagan." He muttered when Snape had turned the corner.

"What?" Yusuke said, confused. Kurama just nodded.

"It would seem so, especially if he's controlling Voldemort. But you seemed to know about this before, Hiei. Care to explain?"

Hiei glanced at Kurama again, before replying. "Hn. Don't go down into the dungeons." Kurama raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Guys? I Just realized something." Yusuke said, counting on his fingers, Kuwabara still slung over his shoulder. "I think I know or knew more demons then humans." While he was counting, he didn't notice Kuwabara slipping off his shoulder. At least not until Kuwabara fell off completely and, with a loud bang, his head hit the floor hard. Yusuke turned around and muttered, "Oops."

Kurama sighed and picked up Kuwabara, then continued walking.

"Hey, where's Black?" Yusuke asked.

"I thought he was with you. I did place him in your possession." Kurama said, turning around to search for the supposedly dead trickster.

"Well, I didn't tell you to give him to me, so it's your fault!" Yusuke replied.

Kurama sighed. "We're talking about him like he's a dog." He muttered.

"But isn't he part dog?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama sighed again and replied, "No. He's an animagus, so he can turn into a dog. That's common information in the wizarding world now."

Yusuke shook his head. "I'll never get these people. Someone dies, and they think they have the right to tell the whole world that person's secrets."

Kurama smiled. "At least we don't have people like that in Japan, or you'd be out of a job."

Yusuke glanced at him, before casually putting his hands behind his head and walking in the opposite direction the Kurama and Hiei were walking in. "I'm going to find Black." He said. Hiei zipped up to him, but Yusuke payed no notice, sure that Hiei wouldn't stop him. If anyone would, it would be Kurama.

Kurama sighed. That Yusuke was just so headstrong sometimes. There's a demon running around the castle? So what, I can take him. You might be killed. I know I can, it's happened before, no big deal. Yusuke was such a strange individual sometimes. And sometimes he was just a stupid and lucky soul.

So the group went their separate ways, Kurama to the hospital wing, and Yusuke, along with Hiei, to find Black.

* * *

Kurama, although he did not show it, was getting worried. He had last seen Yusuke and Hiei eight hours ago, and Black even longer. He sat in the Ravenclaw common room, working on his homework.

Just then, a second year came running through the entrance, screaming. Not a good sign. He immediately stood up as the girl's friends ran up to her to find out what was wrong.

"S-sirius B-black! I-in the h-hall!" If the girl didn't have Kurama's attention, she did now. Before the Ravenclaws could even start to make assumptions, Kurama was running through the halls of Hogwarts.

He stopped as he heard the sound of footsteps and silently pulled a rose out of his hair. He silently stepped up to the corner and peeked around it, before breathing a quiet sigh of relief. He walked around the corner, startling the assumed-dead prankster.

"Kurama! I-" Black stared, but Kurama covered his mouth and placed his hand over his lips, signaling Black to be quiet.

In a whisper, Kurama replied. "Everyone can see you."

"But- isn't Hiei's jagan covering me?"

"Yes, it should be. Hiei wouldn't risk going back to Reikai prison. Something's happened. I want you to find Kuwabara and tell him to be on the look out for strange things. Then I want you to go straight to my dorm." Kurama whispered, doffing his cloak and handing it to Black. Then he took a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Black "Wear the cloak. And drink this, it's an invisibility potion."

With that, Kurama turned from Black and continued down the halls of Hogwarts, running slightly above what was normal for a human.

Black stared at the retreating Kitsune's back for a second before downing the invisibility potion and heading towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

* * *

Kurama ran through the castle, trying to locate the energy signature of his comrades, to no avail. He passed a window and caught a glance of the darkening sky.

Continuing to run, he was startled as his foot caught on something, almost causing him to fall. As he regained his balance, he whipped out a glowing seed from his hair and looked upon the ground, where he saw a small figure.

He bent down and identified the figure as everyone's favorite fire demon. He placed the seed on the floor and in seconds the seed had become a radiant plant, filling the hallway with a dim light.

A small gasp escaped Kurama's body as he eyed the small puddle of blood the dripped off of Hiei's head.

With a small sigh, he reversed his direction and sped down the hallway he had just come through.

He reached a picture of a fat lady. Might as well ask Yusuke's classmates, see if he could get any leads. Muttering the password, he rushed into the common room as soon as the portrait opened, although the fat lady didn't look very happy about the Ravenclaw's knowledge of the password.

Some Gryphindors turned their heads as Kurama practically screeched to a hault. Without even stopping to catch his breath, not that he needed to, Kurama voiced his question.

"Has anyone seen Yusuke?"

The girls, most of which were swooning, managed to snap out of their trance for long enough to give a few quick shakes of the head. The boys had a more visible response, as some muttered their replies.

Kurama sighed. So Yusuke hadn't been seen since this morning. He turned to check the upstairs, when he heard a familiar voice. He turned toward the hidden exit and the portrait swung open, to reveal a still shouting Kuwabara. Kurama grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him through the common room, towards the sixth year boys' dormitories.

He flung open the door and was slightly surprised to see a figure, Potter, looking through a photo album. Harry quickly closed his album and slid it under his pillow. There was a brief moment of silence, before Harry spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

Kurama, ignoring Harry's question, voiced his own. "Have you seen Yusuke?" Before the reply was even given, he was searching through Yusuke's possessions.

"No, why?"

Kurama once again ignored Harry's question and turned to Kuwabara. "And by the way, where's Black? I can't sense him in my dorm."

Kuwabara shrugged. "He said he had to make sure someone was safe." Kurama glanced at Harry.

"So he'll be nearby," Turning to Harry, Kurama said, "We must go, but if you find Yusuke, please tell him to contact me somehow."

Suddenly, Kurama and Kuwabara tensed up. Kurama grabbed Harry's hand and flung him toward the door, which Harry crashed through, just as the wall right next to where he was sitting seconds before exploded in a flash of blue light.

Kuwabara gave a shout, his hand extended, ready to summon his spirit sword. Kurama's hand moved towards his hair, and he pulled a single rose out of it.

Kurama quickly analized the situation. As far as he could tell, this was not good. Especially now, as the smoke cleared, he caught sight of a figure, his long black hair blowing in the wind, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. Red eyes. Possessed eyes.

The eyes met Kurama's, and narrowed in fury.

They had found Yusuke.

* * *

Meh… sorry about the wait… I would have updated sooner(this chapter's been sitting around, done, for a few weeks), but the chapter just feels like it's missing something…(it still does) But the good news is that I just got out of school! So I have more time to type. The bad news is that I just ended with a cliffie… well, the bad new is mainly the fact that my friend and I are trying to start a band, so I'll be putting a lot of my effort over the summer to organize the band, write lyrics(which we're both already doing), maybe find some more people to join the band, brush up on my piano and guitar skills, and learn how to play the drums. Plus, I'll be heading to overnight camp on the 27th for two weeks. So I'll try to update before then.

Thanks for the oodles of reviews, guys! Oh, and after I finish a few more chapters, I'll probably work no my other stories a bit more… Also, feel free to leave some ideas for what could happen and such. I have a bunch of ideas, but I'm always open to suggestions!(Yeah, I'm partially making this up as I go along, to get to certain ideas that I want to put into the story)

Well, I better start working on the next chapter before anyone hurts me for not updating soon enough… -runs off-


End file.
